This is a request for supplemental funds to add a body of data collected in a study of widowhood in Australia to a similar study conducted in the U.S. The addition of the Australian data will provide an opportunity for cross-cultural comparison and a promise of adding to our knowledge of the problems of the adjustment to widowhood. The application has received a good merit rating and NIA wishes to fund the project.